deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raiden vs Casshern
Raiden vs Casshern is a Death Battle What-if? Between Raiden from the Metal Gear series, and Casshern from the Casshan series. Description It's the battle of the fast ninja-like cyborgs of tomorrow, Raiden vs Casshern! Which cybernetic mechanical man will prove to be superior?! Interlude ( Invader - Jim Johnson ) Wiz: As humans, we always look one step further into enhancing ourselves. Boomstick: And what better way to do that than to turn yourself into an Ass-kicking Cyborg with a robotic canine companion? Wiz: Casshern, the Neo-Human of Tomorrow. Boomstick: And Raiden, the Deadly Metal Ninja of Metal Gear. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Casshern ( Casshern Sins OST - 01 Sins ) Wiz: Somewhere in the distant future, man had created robots to do their manual labor and with that not soon after, Artificial Intelligence was among one of our achievements. Boomstick: But like any sci-fi movie with robots, one of them was just bound to rise up and declare war on humanity. And it's name was Braiking Boss. Wiz: Originally known as BK-1, it's directives were to ensure the safety of the planet and remove any threat that may come to it. Unfortunately for Mankind, Braiking Boss saw them as the main issue and decided to raise a robotic army, eliminate humanity, and create a new era of Machine. The world was truly, in Ruins Boomstick: So basically, think Hitler, A metalic, Robo-Hitler. As his dream became more and more true, the people kept seeking for a sign of hope. Wiz: Eventually, a sign indeed come, cloaked in an armor of white, with fists of metal, and name that would bring both fear and hope to all that come to it's wake, that hope's name was, Casshern. ( Casshern's Theme ) Boomstick: Casshern is the Neo-Human, now I know what you're thinking, "what the hell is that?". Well to put it simple, it's practically a Super Android on Steroids. Wiz: Originally once known as the son of Professor Azuma, Tetsuya Azuma was just an average teenager, however when his Father's robot, which just so happens to be the Braiking Boss, goes berserk. His life was turn upside down, leading to death of his dog, Lucky. Boomstick: Only for his dad to use robot-technology on his son's dead dog and revive into a Cybernetic dog which breathes fucking fire! And after seeing this, like any teen, naturally wanted in on the action. Wiz: Determined to stop Braiking Boss, Tetsuya would sacrifice his human body for an immortal one. No longer Tetsuya, he and his dog would now go by the name, Casshern and Friender. ( Casshern - Robot Hunter ) Boomstick: With this new body, Casshern is able to smash through metals with ease, has enhanced agility and a body that can pretty much tank a lot of shit. he's like a Ninja-RoboCop. Wiz: He also has a healing factor, allowing him to recover from any manner of wound, his speed is so phenomenal, he can move faster than any eye would be able to track. And when he needs more speed, he'll use his Jet Pack-like twin pistols for a helping hand. Boomstick: Speaking of pistols, he can use them just like that as well, he can remove one and turn it into a blade. And Friender is no slouch either, Friender can breathe fire, turn into a Car, a Jet, a Drill Tank, and a Submarine! Wiz, remind me to ask you for Robo-dog on my birthday Wiz: W-What? No, would you even take care of it? Boomstick: B-But fire an-''' Wiz: Never gonna happen. '''Boomstick: I hate you. ( Casshern Sins OST - 06 Rusted Body ) Wiz: Anyway! With all of his abilities, there are two that stand out the most. His Berserker Mode, and Super Destructive Beam Boomstick: The Berserker Mode is a point where Casshern takes so much damage that he loses all sense of control and snaps into a mass murderer, increasing his Strength and Speed. While the Super Destructive Beam is an attack so powerful, it's pretty much a guaranteed win, however it drains him of all his energy leaving him vulnerable, like when you're about t-''' Wiz: CASSHERN has had some incredible feats along his adventures, he's strong enough to smash through metals with his bare fist, has survived multiple explosions, being caught on fire, bullets, and a nuke. He has even survived a shot from an Anti-Robot gun, which fires a laser that kills Robots upon impact. He's also fast enough to dodge said laser '''Boomstick: And Friender has taken down many robots by himself, has a nose which can sniff up to about a 1 KM radius, and has even taken down a Superior Animal Android before. And in one case, they both survived and were not affected by a world which would infect anyone and anything, causing rust. Wiz: However there is one weakness which they both fail to defeat, sunlight. Without the sun, they'll lose their power, becoming vulnerable as a result. Casshern is also not one to get into a get, rather wanting to avoid a fight if he can. And while Friender is almost as strong as Casshern's, his body has been seen being torn and affected, meaning one mistake could very well be his last. Boomstick: Even so, Casshern and Friender are the last duo you'd ever want to fight, if you're a badguy, then you better run away. "Braiking Boss: Who are you?" "Casshern: I am Casshan!" Raiden DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:Ytmcztmc Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:Anime vs Video Games Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Android vs Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years